


In More Ways Than One

by AkashiroSei (LovingPillow)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Consent Issues, M/M, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingPillow/pseuds/AkashiroSei
Summary: Kuroko goes around apologizing to those who played against the Generation of Miracles, but he didn’t expect to bite off more than he could chew while visiting the Captain from Shōei Junior High.





	In More Ways Than One

**Author's Note:**

> 2019-03-14: I've got plans to revise this fic (will update on progress once I do)

After the game against Teikō, Kiyoshi went to the hospital because of his knee. Thankfully, it wasn’t a serious injury, but he still admitted in as a patient because it was better to be safe than to be sorry.

But really, he just wanted to avoid going to school.

_**You protected nothing at all.** _

Shōei had been destroyed.

At first, when the score reflected 91-43 in Teikō’s favour, they still played to the best of their abilities, but– _ **soon your score will look even more disastrous!**_ –the point difference shot up in the last two quarters.

Teikō raised monsters to destroy other teams.

Shōei didn’t even stand a chance.

_**Kiyoshi, we quit.** _

He was the only one that remained.

Taichi had invited him to the basketball team with great hopes, but he left because Kiyoshi hadn’t been good enough, hadn’t been quick enough, hadn’t been strong enough.

What kind of captain was he when he couldn’t lead the team?

Baring his teeth, he glowered at the hospital sheets.

“Kiyoshi-san?”

Startled, he looked around. _Did somebody enter? I’m sure I heard a voice_ , he thought as he furrowed his brows.

A hand appeared in front of him then, and he moved back.

“My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you.”

Mouth set in a grimace, Kiyoshi kept his hands pressed against the back of his head as he slowly turned to see who had freaked him out.

It wasn’t a ghost, but the teen certainly seemed like one since he hadn’t been standing there, and blue eyes stared down at him.

Kiyoshi bit his cheek as he gulped. The jersey the boy was wearing belonged to Teikō. He didn’t know what warranted him a visit from the school raising monsters, but they were the last he wanted to see, much less speak or listen to.

“What do you want?” He hadn’t meant to be rude, but he wasn’t in the right mind to play pretend with a school who ruined his school.

“I am here to apologize for my teammates, Kiyoshi-san.”

_Apologize?_

The blunet blinked once, and Kiyoshi pressed against the back of his head as his nostrils flared.

“ _Get out._ ”

But the boy didn’t budge.

The brunet was tempted to kick the boy out, but the blunet continued to stare down with his baby blue eyes, and Kiyoshi couldn’t find it in himself to kick the boy out.

Removing his hand from the back of his head, he slowly released the breath he’d been holding after his scowling remark.

“If there is anything I can do, please tell me.”

“Who are you?” Kiyoshi asked right after, not even listening to what the boy said.

The blunet dipped his head, “My apologies, Kiyoshi-san, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Kuroko, right, why are you here?” Kiyoshi asked, even though he knew because the teen already mentioned it.

Kuroko looked down as his shoulders rose closer to his neck, “I am here to apologize for my team, Kiyoshi-san,” he said.

The brunet narrowed his eyes as he observed the other’s stance, and then he stared up at the ceiling. “Why?” he asked.

Kuroko looked up with his lips tugged downwards, “My teammates do not see that they are ruining basketball for other teams,” he explained.

“No, I mean _why_?” Kiyoshi repeated as he looked into the other’s eyes, “Why are you here? Why aren’t they here? What gives you the right to apologize on their behalf if they don’t spare the decency to appear?” he growled.

The blunet kept his mouth shut.

“Look, I know you want to apologize, but it doesn’t mean anything,” Kiyoshi said, and he raised his hand to stop the boy from opening his mouth, “I’m the only one left of my team, so your apology means nothing to me since it won’t bring my teammates back or their love for the sport.”

Their impromptu staring contest ended with Kiyoshi’s win as blue eyes were the first to look away.

“I cannot bring your teammates back. Only they can make that decision for themselves. I am here to offer an apology and make it up to you, if you will accept.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Kiyoshi scoffed, leaning back as the blue-haired teen stared down at him with his steely blue eyes.

“If there is anything that Kiyoshi-san needs help with, I will help Kiyoshi-san with it,” Kuroko supplied, sparing a quick glance towards the injured knee.

A cool breeze blew into the room as the curtains brushed against the bed.

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

And Kuroko would regret saying what he said.

* * *

As soon as the screen was flipped sideways, Kiyoshi pressed the centre button to show the main menu, and from there he opened the camera menu.

Kuroko couldn’t help but glance at the phone as it would record–his hands gripped the end of his jersey as he looked away. Only when he heard a throat being cleared did he climb onto the mattress.

As he leant back against the wall, Kiyoshi crossed his arms behind his head and took to observing the blunet as his head stayed down.

Swallowing the sudden flux of saliva, Kuroko knit his brows as he moved to tug the shorts towards him. The shorts wouldn’t budge, so he lifted his head to stare into Kiyoshi’s eyes, and the brunet slowly lifted his hips from the bed, thus allowing him to slide the shorts down his hips.

As the blunet scrunched his nose, head hiding his face, he thought–if it was his own, as impossible as that seemed, then the queasy swell in his stomach wouldn’t be as queasy as it felt.

Quietly releasing the breath he’d held, he lowered his hand on the other’s thigh, fingertips trembling. Lowering his upper body, he slid his knees back to accommodate for the change in position.

His throat bobbed as he applied light pressure on the brunet’s thigh to ground himself, and it suddenly hit him that he was going through with this.

Strings of saliva dribbled down his tongue, and he stopped himself before his tongue curled back into his mouth. There was no lubricant, not that he’d have any on hand, so drool was a natural alternative.

Kiyoshi sucked in his breath as his fingers dug into the palms of his hands, and the top of his tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth.

When enough drool accumulated onto the older male’s flaccid length, Kuroko looked up, his tongue still hanging out.

Kiyoshi tore his gaze to look away – aroused by the look on the younger male’s face.

His new favourite colour became baby blue, the exact shade of blue that swept his breath away.

Chancing another look, Kiyoshi noticed the other’s long eyelashes – they held a certain appeal, and he hadn’t known that he’d be bothered by it, but here he was unable to tear his gaze away.

“Ha...”

His stomach flopped at the sound, and Kiyoshi bent his knees together.

Kuroko sucked in his breath as his nose brushed against the other while it was erect. His sides were ticklish, so the other’s knees pressing against him wasn’t doing him any favours.

Kiyoshi lowered his chin as he slowly brought his arms down from behind his head.

Kuroko didn’t dare look up as he held his breath.

Slowly, Kiyoshi spread his legs apart until Kuroko’s grip on his thigh relaxed.

The blunet swallowed noisily as he traced the other’s veins with the pads of his fingers – they were throbbing steadily beneath his fingertips.

 _I don’t know what I’m doing_ , he thought as he looked up once more.

The other’s dark brown eyes bore into him, and the pit of his stomach burned him mildly.

The mattress dipped suddenly.

Without a thought, Kiyoshi pulled on the other’s elbow and was greeted with a clear view of the bulge he was trying to hide. “Take it off,” he ordered.

When Kuroko stared at him with his eyes widening slightly, he refused to back down. Slowly, Kuroko’s quivering fingers locked onto the hem of his shorts.

Dark brown eyes widened as Kiyoshi blinked down at the younger one’s size, and then he looked up to see the blunet avoiding his gaze.

The mattress swayed beneath them as Kiyoshi shifted closer to Kuroko, and when he pressed their genitals together, the blunet’s breath hitched.

The brunet’s throat bobbed as his hand was large enough to wrap around their girths. He’d never imagined he’d be doing this, but there he was moving his hand the way he normally stroked himself.

“Ha...” Kuroko exhaled loudly as his hand was wrapped tightly inside Kiyoshi’s fist. His head was bowed down as his eyes were closed, and the steady stroking of the brunet’s hand had him shaking his head repeatedly. _Too much_ , he thought as he bit his cheeks.

Kiyoshi licked his lips as he panted soundlessly. The gradual heat setting over him was familiar, and he could feel the other’s veins bulge beneath his palm.

He was close, but Kuroko wasn’t.

He wanted to shoot their load together, for no reason other than to watch the other lose control. Dragging the blunet’s fist to his lips, he held it against his lips and furrowed his brows as his eyes burned from staying open for longer than normal.

Kuroko looked up with his eyes dilated as his fingertips dug deeper into Kiyoshi’s flesh.

“–yo-san!”

It was an interesting reveal to know that he wasn’t the only dribbler, and their load flowed right down as they came together.

* * *

Kuroko sat in the chair by Kiyoshi’s bed as sweat pooled down his back, and he stared fixedly at his hands while the cool air breezed around the room.

“Visiting hours are up,” a nurse mentioned as she popped into the room to remind the boy who’d signed in hours ago.

Kiyoshi graced her with a smile, but his eyes weren’t looking at her. In fact, he was staring down at the blunet he wouldn’t forget.

“I’ll take my leave now,” Kuroko announced quietly, and he held onto the arms of the chair as he rose from his seat.

Kiyoshi didn’t stop him.

“Then, it was nice meeting you, Kiyoshi-san,” Kuroko whispered as he held onto the door.

When the brunet blinked, an empty hallway was all that greeted him.

 _Somehow, I don’t feel as bad about being destroyed_ , he mused as the corner of his lips rose while his eyelids began to droop.

He was dismissed after a full night’s rest, and he returned to school with a slow stride.

“Taichi, I’ll keep playing basketball,” he announced when he reached his friend, and the brunet stared at him with his light brown eyes.

“I’ll play for all of us.”

It was a promise, and small crinkles appeared around his eyes while the corners of his lips rose.

Taichi wouldn’t play basketball for now, but Kiyoshi knew the teen wouldn’t be able to resist taking up the sport in the future.

None of them truly hated the sport.

It would only take time.

_**Only they can make that decision for themselves.** _


End file.
